


Out Of Time: Wes Collins's Story

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted this from Wattpad. I know some of the formatting and stuff is awful.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out Of Time: Wes Collins's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this from Wattpad. I know some of the formatting and stuff is awful.

Out of Time: Wes Collins's Story  
In the year 3000, a mutant criminal named Ransik escaped through time into the year 2001 to a town called Silver Hills. The police of that time, Time Force tried to stop Ransik from leaving, but in the process their Red Ranger-Alex Drake-fell victim to one of Ransik's attacks and died. This meant that Ransik escaped into the time stream and Time Force had to send a team to bring him back to stand trial. They sent Jennifer (Jen) Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, and Trip in a time ship to 2001 to retrieve Ransik. They had four Chrono morphers, plus Alex's ready for use when they found Ransik. Unfortunately, when the team found Ransik and tried to morph, they discovered that their morphers were locked. They needed the red morpher to unlock them and for that they needed Alex-or someone with his DNA-to put on the morpher and act as Red Ranger. Fortunately, while Jen was fighting Ransik, she was saved by a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, whom she later found out was Wesley Collins-the son of a multi-millionaire named Alan Collins-and he was a dead ringer for Alex! Jen instantly realized this and got Wes to put on Alex's morpher and use it to unlock the Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink morphers so the Time Force officers could morph. Katie, Trip, and Lucas were stunned at how much Wes resembled Alex and all thought they'd seen a ghost. "Time for Time Force!" Wes and the others shouted as they morphed. Wes saw his body begin to glow as the Red Ranger's uniform formed on his body and the helmet formed over his face. He was a Power Ranger! He got to actually decide his own destiny instead of having his father decide it for him. He decided to help them and accepted Jen's offer to join the team as Red Ranger.  
After the battle, Wes found the Time Force officers a place to stay in an old clock tower his father owned, while he stayed at home with his father. He continued to serve as Red Ranger, but they all knew that if Wes suddenly moved out of the house, then his dad would become suspicious and not trust Wes. The Rangers from the Future decided to take on odd jobs to help pay for living in the clock tower, so they restarted Nick of Time Odd Jobs-a business that was once run out of the clock tower. They made enough money doing that to pay for food and period clothing. Wes joined them, but was careful to hide his distinctive blue eyes and blonde hair so that his dad wouldn't recognize him. When they had free time from doing that and weren't fighting Ransik and Nadira, they just had fun together. During one of these rare breaks, Wes attempted to teach Lucas to drive. It shouldn't have been a problem, because after all, Lucas was a champion racecar driver in his own time. But driving a regular car in the 21st century proved extremely difficult for Lucas and extremely nerve-wracking for Wes as Lucas went extremely fast. Things didn't get any better when Lucas spotted Mantamobile-the mutant car thief-racing by and took off after him! But with the help of some new weapons, the Rangers defeated Mantamobile and refroze him. They then went to let Lucas take the driving test, which he passed, thanks to Wes's teaching.  
The final breaking point between Wes and his father came one day when Nadira unfroze Tentaclaw, who then captured a bus full of children and ransomed them for ten million dollars. Wes, who had grown increasingly frustrated by his father's attempts to control his life, tried to convince him to pay the ransom, but his father refused and instead gave the money to some business partners in check form. So Wes tricked the business partners into giving him the check, which he then cashed for the ransom money. He took it to where the children were being held and tried to get Tentaclaw to free them, but Tentaclaw refused and instead attacked the Rangers. They managed to finally defeat him and released the children. However, Nadira got away. Later, Wes was returning the money in his father's study when his father walked in and caught him. He let Wes have it about using his money to free the children and the two were yelling at each other when they heard a commotion outside. It was a bunch of newspaper photographers and reporters who wanted to know if Mr. Collins had provided the ransom money. To Wes's shock and outrage, his father pretended that he had provided the money because "nothing is more important than our children." That was the last straw for Wes and after the reporters left, he stormed up to his room and began packing his possessions in a bag. When His father came in and asked what he was doing, Wes replied that he was moving out, as he couldn't stand being in the same house with his father anymore. Mr. Collins tried to get Wes to stay, but failed. Jen and the other Rangers were sitting in the clock tower talking when Wes came in with his luggage and asked if they had room for one more. They welcomed him in and asked him what happened, so he told them. From that point on, Wes also lived in the clock tower and broke contact with his father.  
That night, Jen came to Wes's side as he slept. She had begun to notice how handsome Wes was and now as she approached him, she felt this irresistible urge to stroke his hair and touch his face, so she did. She also felt her heart speed up dramatically when she was near him, making Jen realize she was falling in love with Wes-a fact that she knew she could never tell him to his face, since they were from different time periods 1,000 years apart. She was afraid of heartbreak and knew she couldn't break Wes's heart that way, so she kept it to herself, content to watch him as he slept and sneak glances at him during the day when she thought he wasn't looking. One day though, a mutant named Fat Catfish was released on the city and it reminded Jen of her days as Alex's partner, inspiring her to destroy both Fat Catfish and Ransik, since Ransik had destroyed Alex. It took Wes, Trip, Lucas, and Katie working together to make her realize that revenge wasn't the answer before she crossed the line. Another day, they ran into Frax and his Tri-Zirium-powered Tronicon robot and in the fight that ensued, they lost the Zords, meaning they had to go back to the future for repairs. That was the time something Wes's dad invented-the Raimei Tank-actually helped, as they were able to use the Tank in battle, but they still needed the Time Shadow Megazord to win against Frax. Frax and the robot were defeated and life went back to normal in Silver Hills. Soon enough, the Quantum Ranger power was discovered and the Rangers tried to protect it until they knew what to do with it. Fortunately, Wes's old schoolmate Eric Meyers found the Quantum morpher and accepted the power. Wes and the other Rangers were thrilled until Eric morphed and briefly became their enemy. It took everything the Rangers had to convince Eric that they were on his side, but finally he listened to them and became their ally. "Quantum Quest" happens out of sequence from original plot line.  
Fortunately Mr. Collins hadn't yet discovered the identities of the Power Rangers, but little did they know that he soon would, and when he did, Wes's secret and those of the others would be out in the open. One day, when Wes and the others were out painting a new building that had just gone up downtown, Eric ran up to them with news that Wes's father was developing a new technology that would possibly lead him to the Rangers' secrets. Wes knew that if his involvement with the team were discovered by his father, that things could get very bad very quickly. The Rangers knew they needed someone to spy on Mr. Collins's next meeting with the corporation developing the technology, so that they could find a way to defeat it. Wes volunteered to act as a mole, disguising himself so that he wasn't recognized if caught on camera, and then using a miniature recorder/transmitter to send a live feed of the meeting to his friends in the clock tower. The mission went well and Wes wasn't caught, plus the Rangers now knew how the technology worked and found a way to block the signal, so it couldn't track their auras. They devised portable versions that they could wear around their necks, but only had time to produce two. It was decided that Wes and Eric would take those two, since they had the most to lose if their secrets were uncovered. Unfortunately, within two days Jen was caught and in a holding cell near Mr. Collins's lab. Within the following week, they caught Trip, Lucas and Katie. They didn't yet capture Wes and Eric since they were wearing the signal jammers. This gave them time to make a plan to rescue the others and they finally decided to sneak into the facility wearing disguises, then free Jen and the others, and then sneak back out with their friends before anyone knew what happened. That plan didn't work so well, though, because right as Wes and Eric were undoing their friends' bonds, the sensors around the cell detected Wes's aura and Eric's too since they'd forgotten to put on their signal jammers. Wes's dad then came out with four Silver Guardian guards and unmasked the two boys. Boy was Wes's dad shocked when the Quantum Ranger was revealed to be Eric and the Red Ranger was revealed as Wes. Mr. Collins was in so much shock that he let the two boys leave with their friends without a fight, but the idea of Wes and Eric as Rangers shook him to the core. He stopped trying to pursue the Rangers and from that time on had a change of heart. This is another point where the plot line of Time Force changes. This time it's Mr. Collins discovering Wes's identity a different way and Eric discovers Wes's identity earlier. Also, "Quantum Quest" has happened out of sequence. Things got even weirder for the Rangers after that when Wes, Trip, and Lucas all fell for the same girl. However, she turned out to be a mutant with the power to make her victims fall in love with her. Then the Rangers' identities were almost exposed on TV, but a near-death experience during a mutant attack convinced the photographer not to tell anyone. Next, the Rangers all ended up trapped in different dimensions resembling movie sets and had to fight their way out. Then Steelix-Jen's old partner, who betrayed Time Force by selling their secrets to the mutants-returned for revenge on her, stealing Jen's morpher, scaring her half to death, and turning her evil. While Jen was evil, she even attacked Wes, whom she secretly loved, giving him a black eye among other things. It took Wes reminding her that Time Force officers stuck together to snap Jen out of the spell and after that, she was her old self. At another point Frax released Venomark-who bit Ransik years ago and caused him to mutate-and he bit people all around Silver Hills, including four of the Rangers. Fortunately, Ransik had a serum that he used to keep his mutation from getting worse. Wes stole some of the serum and got his father's company-Bio Lab-to mass produce it so that everyone could be cured. They did so and everyone who had been bitten was returned to normal. One day, Alex-Wes's look-alike from the future showed up and demanded his morpher back. He had such a cruel new attitude that none of the Rangers liked him at all and they were reluctant to work with him. But when Alex told Wes that his father was dying and that he had to take over Bio Lab, Wes surrendered the morpher and ran to see his father in the hospital. In the meantime, though, the other Rangers got so fed up with Alex ordering them around like pawns that they began to wish Wes would take Alex's place. At Bio Lab, Wes began to realize that life as a businessman wasn't what he was suited for and arrived to help the Rangers fight Frax. Alex surrendered the morpher to Wes and went back to the future. After seeing Alex, Wes began to wonder why they looked so much alike and it nagged at him the rest of the day. After this is when the plot line diverges from the normal Time Force plot line. Wes was sitting in the window of the clock tower thinking about his encounter with Alex and unconsciously fiddling with a pendant around his neck. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Jen approach until she called his name. Wes was startled out of his daze, at which point Jen asked, "What are you fiddling with Wes?" "What? Oh, this? I've had it since I was born. My mom gave it to me before she died," Wes replied. He showed it to her and Jen gasped as she got a closer look at it. The pendant was of futuristic origin, which made her wonder how Wes could've had it in his possession all this time, since he was from the past. She called the others over to look at it and they all recognized it as well. They all agreed Captain Logan needed to see this, so they called him up on the holo screen while Jen borrowed the pendant from Wes to show him. Jen suddenly remembered seeing Alex wearing one just like it, which made things even more strange. How could both boys--one from the future, another from the past--have matching pendants? Captain Logan was as astounded as they were to see the pendant and immediately agreed to scan it, which he did, promising to have the results for them as soon as possible. The results came back in about 5 minutes and they were very interesting. The pendant had time particles clinging to it that were about fifteen years old, which meant that it had traveled through time fifteen years ago. Since Wes had owned the pendant since he was born, that meant that he had very likely also time traveled at that time, or that someone from the future had given it to him in the past when he was three years-old. They decided to test Wes's DNA to see if there was any evidence of possible time travel, and found more surprising information. There was evidence of genetic engineering in Wes's DNA--of a type that wouldn't be invented until the year 2798! It was the kind of thing done to babies born in the future and it made them immune to disease! Captain Logan asked Wes if anything strange had ever happened to him as a child, no matter how subtle it might be. Wes told them that he'd never been sick in his life, which meant that he'd either been taken to the future as a child and brought back, or that he'd been born in the future. Captain Logan looked up his name 'Wesley Alan Collins' in the Time Force database and found birth records that said there was a Wesley Alan Collins born in the year 2982. The records also indicated the boy had a twin brother named Alex. This made Jen wonder if those birth records could belong to the young man sitting in front of her and if he could possibly be her fiancee's twin brother. They found out that Wes had no memories of his life in Silver Hills before age 3, which was very odd, since it seemed like he'd lived there all his life. There couldn't be any doubt however, when they looked at the picture on file of 3 year-old Wes, and they recognized it as being the young man in front of them. Wes was a child from the future! Once this was proven, Captain Logan asked Wes to go get his father and bring him to the clock tower. Once Wes managed to get his unwilling father there, Captain Logan quickly filled them in on Wes's past. Wes and Mr. Collins were both from the decade Time Force was established. Wes had been three years old when an unknown mutant found evidence that Mr. Collins would create a technology that would spell doom for his kind, so he went after the scientist and his twin sons, Wes and Alex. Fortunately Time Force was able to get Wes and Mr. Collins into a time ship and send it off to the year 1986. Unfortunately, in the confusion, Alex got left behind, so someone in Time Force had Alex's DNA altered slightly to prevent the mutant from finding him. Meanwhile, Wes and his father lived in the 21st century, gradually forgetting about their lives in the future. It wasn't until Jen and the others arrived to capture Ransik that Wes's past would begin to come to light. Wes couldn't believe it. That was why he'd always been different from the other kids in this time, because he wasn't from that time at all! Captain Logan reassured him that the criminal who'd threatened his family was no longer alive. He then offered Wes and his father a choice: stay in the past and live their lives there, or return to the future with the Time Force officers when they brought Ransik back. Wes was deeply in love with Jen, so he immediately chose to return to the future to be with her. Mr. Collins chose the same because he saw his son's true love for Jen and knew he didn't want to lose Wes. He also wanted to see Alex again and knew that this time wasn't really his home or Wes's; he also knew Wes would stick out if they stayed, being a product of genetic engineering. Wes and Jen embraced and shared their first kiss, knowing that there was was now a chance for them to be together. Jen broke her engagement with Alex over the holo screen and removed her ring. She would give it back to Alex when they returned, but for now, she'd just hide it. Wes knew he had to return to the mansion soon to get his things ready to go back home, so he and his father went back. Wes continued his duties as Red Ranger during the day, but each chance he got, he worked on getting packed for the trip home.

Their adventures continued to get more interesting when Wes and the others had to go undercover at a gym that was distributing a formula for super strength that turned the people who took it into robots. Then a villain called the Black Knight began terrorizing the people of Silver Hills looking for someone pure of heart to force open an ancient box containing a power source known as the Battle Fire. He perplexed the Rangers because he was neither robot nor human and he repeatedly bested them in battle. Finally, Wes had to go to the Knight's lair and he was able to open the box because of his pure heart. Inside the box he found a message and some new armor gear, which he then used to access the Battlizer and defeat the Black Knight. They then got an opportunity to work with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and defeated Vypra. Then they ended up trapped in alternate dimensions by the mutant Miracon, each with its own mutant guardian, most of which they'd already defeated. They had to get out of the dimensions without causing seven years bad luck. Fortunately, they succeeded and defeated Miracon. The only mutant left to capture was Ransik. They finally did capture him after he accidentally shot Nadira, thinking she was Jen. Realizing what he'd done, Ransik was immediately filled with remorse. He ran to his daughter, worried that she would die, and she surprised him by asking if the human baby she'd been holding was all right. Ransik assured her that he was and Nadira was relieved to hear that. Ransik surrendered peacefully after that and Jen placed the handcuffs on his wrists. They then put him in the time ship and sealed it shut, Ransik not making any effort to resist for once. In one week they would leave for the future, taking Wes and his father with them. In the days that followed, Wes was extremely nervous about going back to the future, since it was something he wasn't used to, but it also presented a new challenge and the promise of adventure, so Wes knew he'd enjoy seeing his home time again after all these years. He was just worried about what Eric was going to say when they told him, but he took it surprisingly well, and they agreed that he should head Bio-Lab as long as he was able. Eric would also command the Silver Guardians. Wes was afraid of how people who knew him in this time, such as his teachers and friends, would react to the news that they'd never see him again. He decided to avoid telling as many of them as he could because it would be too hard to explain. The only times he was truly relaxed were the times when he was with Jen. She knew how to take away the stress and anxiety that he felt about going back after fifteen years, plus having romance in his life was amazing. Alex had called them in the clock tower two days ago after hearing that Wes was worried about seeing him again and told him not to worry. He was fine with Wes dating Jen and possibly marrying her later, as he had realized that his love for her was puppy love, nothing more. Wes was also surprised to see that Alex had willingly gotten his hair color changed back to blonde, because it showed that he accepted Wes as part of his family. Wes couldn't wait to hug his brother again and Alex couldn't wait to see his father again after all this time. The day finally came to go back, and Jen, Trip, Katie, Lucas, Wes, and Mr. Collins all boarded the time ship to head back to the future. They explained the Collins's disappearance by saying that they had moved to the Yukon (population holding steadily at 0). Eric and the Silver Guardians showed up to see them off and Eric hugged Wes one last time before he got on. Mr. Collins had agreed to have the Silver Guardians protect the city for free and Eric would stick to that for as long as he lived. The six time travelers looked out the windows of the ship as it took off. Lucas would pilot them back to the 31st century. Soon they all felt the dizzying sensation of travelling 1000 years into the future and Wes anxiously awaited seeing his home, and Alex, on the other side. The ship finally docked in the year 3001 and all the passengers eagerly got off. Alex was there to meet them and immediately ran to greet each of them, hugging Wes the hardest of all, since he hadn't seen him in fifteen years. Wes was overjoyed to see his brother and embraced him just as hard, since he hadn't known this part of his family for so long. Captain Logan then hugged Wes as well, glad to finally meet Alex's brother and the man who'd served as Red Ranger in Alex's stead so loyally. He already knew Mr. Collins, much to the surprise of both boys, and welcomed him back. He had already arranged for Wes to enroll at the Time Force Academy and told him he'd get started on his training first thing next week. This would give Wes time to get used to the future again before starting his training as a cadet. He already knew of Wes and Jen's love affair and told them that sadly Time Force wouldn't allow them to marry or have any kind of intimate relationship with each other until after Wes graduated from the Academy. They would however allow them to kiss and be together in private until the day they could be together forever. Captain Logan then showed Wes and his father to their apartment so that they could unpack while Jen and the others took Ransik down to the prison. Once that was done, they dragged Wes off to show him around because he'd known Silver Hills in the 21st century, and a lot had changed since then. For the next week Wes looked around the city, getting used to where everything was and finding ways to entertain himself. When Jen was finished at Time Force for the day, she'd arrange to meet him somewhere private and they'd make out, since an intimate relationship was forbidden for now. It felt wonderful to be loved. Sometimes Trip, Katie and Lucas would join them for a movie. One of Wes and Jen's favorites so far was Frankie Chang and the Mutant Vampires. Jen liked it because it was a Frankie Chang movie. Wes liked it because Jen would snuggle up to him during the scary parts. Besides, Jen would nearly always suggest making out during the previews, much to the dismay of their friends. Those were truly the best days of Wes's life. The following week, Wes started at the Academy. He had classes such as History, which was the history of time; Tech, which was learning how to use Time Force's various weapons; and Target Practice in the training room at the Academy. In that class, targets would appear and the cadets would try to shoot them. The training room used a combination of holograms, obstacles and robots to simulate any type of scenario they might be faced with one day. Wes was a fast learner and was soon the best marksman in Target Practice, as well as being very good with Time Force weapons as a result of being the Red Ranger in the past. The History class was a bit harder, since the range of material they had to learn was quite broad, but eventually he got to be one of the better students in the class. He made friends with Jason Adams, Andrew Walker--Katie's younger brother, and Zack Taylor, three of the cadets in his History class. The four boys soon became known as the Four Musketeers around the Academy because they studied together, ate lunch together, and did everything else together while in school. Outside the Academy, though, he also hung out with Jen and the others. Sometimes Jen would come to his apartment (or they'd go to hers) and make out with him in private--much to Wes's delight and hers. He was moving through the Academy course work faster than most of the others in his class, so he had more free time and was soon well on his way to possibly graduating earlier than anticipated. He was the leader of his group in Target Practice and helped others with their aim in Tech. When he graduated, he'd finally be an officer and be allowed to be with Jen in a more public relationship. Soon Wes was chosen to take a special class to prove himself worthy of the Red Chronomorpher. There were others taking it as well, hoping to be allowed to wear it, but in the end Wes proved to be the best candidate to wear the morpher. This meant that when he graduated, he would have to morph in front of the entire Academy, but Wes was proud to do so, because he had earned it this time, rather than being the only candidate available. Jen and the others found out and were extremely proud of him. He would graduate in two more months and be a full-fledged officer as well as Time Force's official Red Ranger. Alex had become the Silver Ranger and was extremely happy that he'd be fighting alongside his brother. He had loosened up more since finding out about his family and now actually hung out with his brother, Jen, Trip, Katie and Lucas. Alex and Wes practiced sparring with each other and even studied together in their free time. Jason, Andrew and Zack were extremely impressed that such a high ranking officer was Wes's twin brother. This made him even cooler in their eyes. Finally, the day came for Wes to graduate and there was a formal ceremony in the gymnasium. They presented the Red Chronomorpher to him in person and had him morph with Jen in front of the entire Academy. They then pronounced him a full-fledged officer and gave him his badge. He didn't know that his first mission would be coming up sooner than he thought. IN THIS PARAGRAPH WES, ALEX, JEN, KATIE, TRIP AND LUCAS GO BACK IN TIME AFTER MICROCON--A MUTANT WHO SHRINKS THINGS DOWN TO MICROSCOPIC SIZE. (WILL BE ADDED LATER) One day Wes, Alex, Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip were called into Captain Logan's office for an important assignment. When they got there, they were informed that a mutant named Microcon who had the power to shrink things down to microscopic size had escaped into the timestream. What made Wes nervous was that the mutant had escaped into the year 2005, the time period he'd lived in for fifteen years, which made him worried about running into people that he knew. He didn't know how he'd explain everything if he did run into someone he knew, because for all anyone else knew, he was still in the Yukon (population still at 0). They all went back to their apartments to pack and think up a cover story in case they met anyone Wes knew. They finally decided to tell people that Wes was temporarily visiting from the Yukon and that they were some of his friends from there. They were due to depart the next day at 7 AM and Wes was nervous, as this was the first time in four years that he'd be seeing his old time period and he was worried that he'd be recognized. He also wasn't sure what Eric would think of seeing him again four years later, this time as a Time Force officer. Plus, some of the sites of that time brought back some unpleasant memories for Wes. Finally, he fell into a fitful sleep, setting his alarm to go off at 6 AM. The next morning Wes woke up, showered, dressed, grabbed his stuff and left to meet the others in the hangar where the time ship they would take was docked. Mr. Collins was there to see them off and Wes and Alex hugged their father goodbye. They then all boarded the time ship as Lucas set the course for 2005. Wes experienced the sensations of time travel for the second time as they saw the years rewind before them. Finally, they landed on the beach where Jen and the others landed when they'd come to 2001 the first time. They all got out and headed into town to see if they could find Microcon. They split up and went all over town, and it was Wes who finally found Microcon. He called the others and they all met him at the power plant, where Microcron had shrunk the guards down so that he could get into the plant and cause a power surge. Things became even more complicated when they found out one of his former teachers had taken her class on a field trip to the plant to teach them about how electricity was generated. Wes had to rescue the kids and the teacher and was unfortunately recognized. The teacher was also surprised to see that Wes and Alex were twins. She tried to ask Wes what was going on, but he ran off to help his friends at that point and she didn't get the chance. She saw Wes morph into the Red Time Force Ranger and Alex become the Time Force Silver Ranger. They fought alongside their team mates and eventually defeated Microcon. Wes put the handcuffs on Microcon and they started to head back to the time ship with him in tow. Just then, Wes was stopped by his former teacher because she wanted to know what he was doing here. He was caught in a sticky situation because he knew she'd probably not believe him if he said he was a time traveler from the future. Fortunately Alex and the others were there to back him up, so he told the truth. At first she thought he was lying or suffering a delusion, but she decided to follow them and saw the time ship on the beach. She saw the twins take Microcon into the ship and then reemerge to join their friends. They said goodbye to Wes's former teacher and she hugged him quickly before he disappeared into the ship with the rest of his team. She watched as the time ship lifted off from the beach and disappeared into the time portal, taking Wes with it. "Be safe Wes," she said. "I will miss you." The team finally arrived back in the year 3001 and the team took Microcon off to the prison. Afterwards, Wes and Jen ran off together to make out, and the others went off to see a movie together. Finally, they all went home to get some rest for the following day. The next day would have them back to their usual duties and they knew they wouldn't have much time together. So they spent the rest of the day together, finding things to do, but mostly making out. They knew it was probably the last day off they'd have for a while, so they made the most of it. They wound up eating dinner with Jen's family, so they could get to know Wes, since he was Jen's boyfriend now. Mrs. Scotts made salmon croquettes, green beans, and a crème brûlée for dessert. Afterward, they went to Jen's room and made out for a little while. Finally, though, Wes had to go home and go to bed. He and Alex stayed up for awhile and talked about things that had happened that day. Alex had become so much more social after finding his brother and had even started hanging out with the rest of the team. He was fine with Wes and Jen going out and informed Wes that he'd found a girlfriend. Her name was Abby and she was also in Time Force, luckily for Alex, because it meant they saw each other every day at work. REWRITTEN "REINFORCEMENTS FROM THE FUTURE" TO BE INSERTED HERE Wes and Jen's work with Time Force seemed like it would never allow him time to be with Jen, but finally they were able to marry each other like they had always wanted. Eric came through from the past for the wedding and Wes got to see him one more time. They were allowed to finally be intimate with each other and the first time they came together, Jen became pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to a daughter and they named her Katie after their dearest friend and teammate. They only had one more child after that, a son, that they named Jason after the original Red Ranger. Alex married Abby and they had two twin daughters--Carrie and Mary. Wes and Jen lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives, as did Alex and Abby. The future was in capable hands for many years to come.


End file.
